Prompt 33: Alex asks Jo to move in
by FYeahAlexJo
Summary: Jolex fic where Alex formally asks Jo to move in after she flipped out because of that car-living patient?


Alex slipped quietly up the stairs, silently feeling his way in the dark. He mumbled a low curse as he jammed his toe on the doorway of the spare bedroom and stopped to try to rub the pain out. It was the perfect way to end a particularly long and crappy day. He stood again and walked the remaining few feet down the hall to their bedroom. He gave a small grin upon seeing the lamp she had left on for him. His eyes quickly fell upon Jo sound asleep in the bed. Her hair was already a messy tangle that feathered out around her as one arm rested on her abdomen and the other shielded her eyes from the light of the lamp.

He still couldn't believe she was with him, that he had found her, even after all this time. He walked over and readjusted the sheets on her body and softly kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and readjusted. He quickly grabbed some sleeping pants and went to the restroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

He suddenly felt exhausted from the day as he crawled into the bed quietly as to not disturb Jo. He plugged his phone into the charger and reached to turn off the lamp. He had just settled onto his side when Jo's arm reached around his torso and her lips kissed his shoulder. He felt himself grin at the contact, "Sorry I woke you."

She hummed quietly, "I'm not. I'm glad you're home. Everything okay?"

He reached down and caressed her hand, "My liver lac had some complications post-op and I had to go back in."

She hugged him tighter, "He's okay now?"

He nodded, "Stable." He turned his head to try to see her, but she was laying too close for him to see her face, "Are you okay?"

She hummed again, "I'm perfect."

He smirked, "Don't I know it." He ran his fingers over her knuckles, "But I'm asking how you're feeling."

He could tell she had stiffened somewhat before gently running her fingertips on the skin of his abdomen, "I'm fine. Yesterday was…it was rough, and I had a moment of weakness, but it's all good now."

Alex nodded and stared at the window in thought, "If I hadn't walked in when I did, would you have told me about it?"

He could hear the confusion in her voice, "What?"

"Would you have told me you were struggling on that case?"

She readjusted and sighed, "Of course I would have. I probably would have been nicer about it if you had showed up a little later, but yeah I would have told you."

He interlaced his fingers with hers, "I'm glad I saw that version. I didn't realize you still felt that way."

"Alex, I promise I'm fine now. Don't worry about it," she murmured as she placed a kiss on his back. "Go to sleep."

Alex sighed as he stared at their fingers for a bit, "Jo?"

She answered sleepily, "Yeah."

"You know how I'm not good at talking about what's on my mind?"

He felt her smile against his back, "You're better than I am."

He grinned slightly, "I just wanna say that I like living with you. Even things that I'm sure most people would complain about I kinda like."

At this she rose up and rested her chin on his shoulder, "What things?"

He turned onto his back to face her, "That came out wrong." She stared down at him and quirked a brow, waiting for him to continue. He rolled his eyes, "You know things…like your hair everywhere. How are you not bald yet?"

She laughed at this, "Then I guess this list includes having to unclog the drains more frequently?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah. And watching surgeries instead of football or having to wait on the washing machine or you hiding food from me or me knocking your girl products off the shelf in the middle of my shower."

She lay down on his shoulder, "Okay, I can see your point."

"And then there's having to wake up extra early to squeeze in morning sex before you have to go in for prerounds."

Jo laughed loudly, "Well if it's that big of a problem…"

Alex smiled unguardedly and reached for her hand again, "I love living with you. It's nice."

Jo nuzzled his chest and mumbled, "I love being here with you."

He kissed the top of her head and brought their joined hands to his chest, "I know I should have asked a long time ago, but will you move in with me?"

She smiled widely, "Let me think about it first."

He laughed quietly as his right hand caressed her side, "That's fair."

They were quiet for a bit before Jo whispered as she drifted off to sleep, "Thank you, Alex."


End file.
